


He loves his seal smooth boyfriend

by kitkattaylor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkattaylor/pseuds/kitkattaylor
Summary: A waxed leg (maybe two)





	He loves his seal smooth boyfriend

Dan swung his leg onto Phil’s lap, collapsing down next to him on the sofa.  

“Feel my leg,” he said, eyes serious. Phil scoffed, but Dan’s expression didn’t change, so he frowned uncertainly and tentatively lifted his hand. When his palm touched upon the smooth softness of Dan’s skin, he gasped.

“Louise waxed it!” Dan explained, laughing as Phil bought up his other hand, eagerly stroking his leg. Dan had never been particularly hairy, but hairy enough for the difference to be drastic. Had he closed his eyes and been asked to touch the leg (though a situation like that would be undeniably strange) he’d have assumed it was a girl’s.

“It’s weird, right,” Dan mused, adding his own hand to the mix of avid stroking. He’d been sat in his room absentmindedly caressing his leg for the past five hours since filming, waiting for Phil to come home. It was unnerving at first, shocking and addictive because of it, but Dan wasn’t scared (well a bit scared) to admit he kind of liked it. He liked rubbing his one smooth leg against his other hairy one. Maybe it was the bi-sexual in him; it was quite genuinely reminding him of when he used to hook-up with girls.

“It’s so soft,” Phil hummed. “Wanna rub my face against it.”

Dan paused. “Way to make it weird, Phil.” But his eyes had crinkled with a smile. Awkwardly lifting his leg off Phil’s body – even as Phil reluctantly reached for it back – he sat up, cross-legged, and made a dive for the TV-remote. Phil had been watching the programme currently on, but he forgot to protest when Dan changed the channel because he couldn’t stop thinking about Dan’s leg beside his. It made him uncomfortable, how much he liked it. But then why should he feel embarrassed? Smooth things were generally nice. Only this wasn’t just pleasurable like touching a smooth pillow, or a nice rounded pebble; it was turning Phil on, the more he thought about it. He tried to focus on the anime Dan had selected, one they were watching together, but pictures of Dan leg kept flashing into his mind, the soft limb rubbing against him…

Dan made conversation like normal, their usual banter between the show’s jokes, sharing opinions on the action scenes… But Phil could only muster little noises of agreement and the occasional one-word response. Dan assumed he was sleepy because he offered to make them dinner, casually kissing Phil’s head with a smile before getting up and stretching, that damn leg, with the sweatpant rolled up, glistening in the light. Dan showered before bed and Phil settled in. He often slept before Dan even made it under the bed covers, which was why their two-bedroom situation was useful in more than one way. They slept in the same bed when they wanted to cuddle, which was maybe once or twice a week. Cuddling got sweaty, they agreed. Tonight, though, Phil hoped Dan would join him, and he couldn’t drift off because of it.

When Dan appeared, a little after 1 AM, poking his head around the door, Phil lifted his arm in invitation. Dan smiled, tip-toeing across to him, and slotted into little-spoon role. Teasingly – and not so teasingly – Phil twined one leg between Dan’s and purposefully rubbed against his freshly-waxed skin. Dan laughed breathily and batted Phil away. Phil didn’t have the courage to say anything more, and in the end he had to roll onto his other side away from Dan, because the stupid smoothness of his leg was making Phil’s belly pool with lust.

In the days that followed, Phil was awkward. Dan’s leg was this ginormous presence, which sounds ridiculous, but Phil couldn’t stop thinking about it. He desperately wanted to have sex with that nicely waxed leg – well, not  _with_   _it_ – but they weren’t like rabbits anymore, they didn’t have sex every night, and initiation normally happened naturally, between the both of them. It was even harder to initiate when Phil was feeling awkward. He and Dan talked about everything, so his reluctance to just  _ask_ was silly, but this wasn’t asking for permission to have sex in the shower or something – which was kinky for them, and quite frankly a gigantic failure the time they’d tried it – this was asking for something left-field; to Phil he might as well be asking for Dan to wear a dress.

So the result of all this was waiting; waiting for them to next have sex, and hoping it wasn’t far enough away that the hair had grown back.

A week later, Dan asked Phil if they could sex that night. Sexy, yes, that he asked 8 hours in advance – but they had a lot of videos to edit, things to organise, washing to be done. So Dan asked and Phil, of course, said yes. It was all business until Dan looked up again, slyly, and smiled. Phil laughed, tapping a little too hard at his keyboard in the seconds after. His mind was buzzing with the leg. After a couple minutes of  _not_ doing any work, Phil, without looking up, asked the question.

It wasn’t subtle.

“So has your leg hair begun growing back?”

Dan hmm’d, but didn’t need the question repeated. He looked across to Phil – who, again, didn’t look up – and said “Not yet. I think it takes a couple weeks, I mean, the hair was literally ripped from the roots.”

Phil nodded slowly, as if concentrating on editing.

“Why?” Dan laughed.

Phil’s stomach dropped. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, his awkwardness so strong it made his fingers twitch a little. He and Dan were comfortable together, but Dan could get like this – teasing and cocky and unrelenting in the both – and Phil hated how it still made him blush.

He shrugged. “No just curious,” he replied, playing it casual, which maybe would have been convincing enough, but Phil being Phil panicked and felt the need to elaborate. “Was…looking at your channel and it reminded me.”

“Why?” Dan laughed again, even more amused.

“What? Oh, just for the thumbnails. Inspiration.”

“You’ve finished editing?”

“…No.” He could feel Dan’s eyes hot on his skin. “Just planning.”

“Right…” Dan smiled, totally unconvinced. Then he got up and Phil froze as Dan approached him. Quickly leaning over, he glanced at Phil’s laptop screen. “Hmm,” he said, having seen he was editing. He spun the empty glass in his hand, wandering on his way to the kitchen. “Now I’m just curious… Is it something about my Christmas present?!”

Phil didn’t reply as the tap turned on. He put his headphones on before Dan returned, hoping they’d provide a nice ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign. But Dan wiggled his eyebrows across from him anyway. He thought Dan had forgotten two hours later, but having closed his laptop and heading for the shower, he approached Phil again, with a silly knowing smile, and pried his headphones from his head. Phil was expecting him to out his waxed-leg kink, but he only said a small ‘I love you’ and put his headphone back in place. Phil smiled nervously, watching as Dan left the room. It wasn’t  _unusual_ , the random declaration of love…but even so Phil racked his mind for how it could be incriminating.

By evening – with the promise of sex not forgotten – Phil was positively jumpy. He’d retreated to his room to finish editing, and was now reading his book, hoping to distract himself. But the words blurred together on the page and Phil, hopelessly, was beginning to think of excuses for why he couldn’t have sex tonight. On the third time of reading the same paragraph, Dan crashed through his door. He stood back against it, hands behind his back, and smiled mischievously. Phil tilted his head to see what was in his hands, but nothing was there and in a few swift movements Dan had plucked the book from his hands and plonked himself in Phil’s lap.

Linking their hands together in the air beside them, Dan spoke lowly, with a hint of boyish giggle. His hair was fluffy from the shower, in a way Dan would be unhappy with, and his skin was the palest it got, being that it was winter.

“Can we now?” He said, grammatically incorrect, excited, and Phil only nodded, letting Dan dip forward and start a kiss. Phil took dominance halfway through, shifting his head on the pillow and turning Dan’s hands over in his, bringing them both against his chest. Dan made little noises of appreciation, which Phil always, always loved, and soon Dan had hopped up to grab the items necessary and turn off the light, for the atmosphere, quickly sliding beneath Phil propped up on his arms.

Phil immediately asked for the shirt off, pushing his hand onto Dan’s hip and brushing his thumb under the shirt, over the bone there. Dan wriggled it off and settled back with arms looped to Phil’s neck. Phil bent down to kiss a bit on his chest, little pecks, before reaching for his mouth back. It was progressing into a slow night, a meandering kind of sex, with luxurious kisses and no desperation to get straight to the point. They rolled onto their sides, tangled together, Phil shirtless now, Dan having kicked off his trousers, and Phil took to Dan’s neck, giving attention to all his sweet spots there. Dan arched up into him, content and warm, as Phil nibbled and sucked, fringe brushing Dan’s sensitive skin. Slipping his hand from its place just underneath the waistband of Dan’s underwear, fingers draping down over his ass cheek, Phil lifted it to tilt Dan’s head back a little, indulging in tugging just slightly on his hair, and began trailing his kisses around to the front of his neck, under his jaw. Dan happily rolled onto his back, letting Phil lean over him.

Phil had quite forgotten about  _the leg_  when suddenly there it was, brushing against his lower back. Dan wrapped it loosely there and Phil reached behind him, settling a soft hand over Dan’s knee. Suddenly pulled from the depths of pleasure, Phil had to kiss Dan’s mouth to stop him from speaking, but of course Dan spoke anyway.

“Mm… This is nice,” he started, rubbing his leg just a couple centimetres up Phil’s back. Phil caught his lips back. “Philly?” He looked at him innocently. Phil kissed him again. “Do you want a surprise?”

He whispered that into Phil’s ear. Then he pulled back and smiled up at him from the pillow. Phil leaned away, resting back on his hip. “I don’t know…that sounds ominous during sex.”

Dan snorted. Then he shifted back, leaning up on his hands. “What do you think…when I show you this.”

He drew his knee up, showcasing his leg. There was a long pause as Phil examined it, carefully choosing his words.

“I…think the same as when you showed me it before.”

“I didn’t.”

Phil frowned.  

“I showed you this one.” And then there before him were two hairless legs, perfectly smoothed and attached to  _Dan._

“Other leg, Phil,” Dan laughed, and Phil glanced at him, just once, before diving to kiss his knees. Not the most normal of sex acts, but there Phil was, kissing each knee before dotting hundreds of kisses down Dan’s shin, both his shins. Dan laughed loudly, nearly kicking Phil in the face. Phil’s stomach tightened with lust and he grabbed Dan’s ankles, pulling him bodily to lie down. Dan was still laughing and Phil was hungrily taking in his figure – his tummy as he laughed – he kissed it – before moving the kiss to Dan’s mouth. Dan stroked both hands up into Phil’s hair, down his neck, and said “I shaved them.”

Phil nodded, crawling to pull Dan’s underwear off and bring his smooth leg up with him, holding it against his hip.

“I realised I had a powerful tool of destruction here, in my hairless, baby-smooth-“ Phil had slicked up his finger and pushed it gently into Dan. It put a hitch in Dan’s cockiness. “-legs.” He ground up into Phil. Phil continued to prepare him, sliding his finger in and out. He soon added a second and Dan hissed, reaching down between their chests to Phil’s trousers. He plunged his hands inside and unceremoniously began pumping Phil’s hardened flesh.

“I’m like a ken doll.”

Phil laughed, not expecting that. Dan did his pouty thing and Phil kissed it, kissing his cheek after.

“Except you’re not missing a few important parts…”

Shifting down, he slid his fingers from Dan and ran both hands down his shins, bringing them together and kissing them again. Then he pulled them apart, delicately, and landed a kiss on his inner thigh. Hurriedly, Dan pushed a condom into Phil’s hand. Phil leaned up, gazing closely into Dan’s eyes (their noses were brushing), and began easing himself inside. Dan splayed his fingers lightly across Phil’s jaw, breathing steadily, heavily, and then he smiled as Phil settled deep inside him, and patted Phil’s cheek.

Phil began moving, watching as Dan watched him, the darkness that had become his eyes, the flickers of light reflected in them. Dan stretched his arm out over Phil’s shoulder and rolled his eyes closed, sighing down against the pillow. Phil tilted Dan’s body just slightly onto his side, putting his weight into his right hip as he fucked him tightly, hardly pulling out, keeping his cock buried deep in Dan’s warmth. Dan’s head began to move on the pillow as Phil’s thrusts became sharper, harder, his muscles tightening as pleasure spiked out across his limbs down to his fingertips. Dan lolled his head and Phil laughed breathily, so Dan lolled it exaggeratedly, tossing his head side to side and grinning. Then he blinked up at Phil, and reached to bring his face closer. They kissed softly, the lightest of touches, while Phil sped up inside him, unable to focus on much else.

As orgasm threatened both of them, Phil lifted Dan’s leg up and caressed it, closing his eyes to picture Dan’s nakedness, and there he toppled into orgasm, cock throbbing inside Dan. Dan came after a few strokes of his own erection, the walls of his entrance squeezing around Phil.

With a small sting, Phil pulled out, and collapsed onto his back. Dan immediately cuddled into him, throwing arm over chest and bending leg over leg. With his head dipped onto Phil’s shoulder, their bodies soft and satisfied, heartbeats slowing, he smiled. “Lol you came by touching my leg.”

“Shut up,” Phil smiled back, grabbing the pillow beside him and hitting it on Dan. Dan grabbed it with quick reflexes and hit Phil back, then he held it there, against Phil’s head, as Phil coaxed him closer with the crook of his finger. They kissed deeply, totally and utterly in love with one another (and happily fucked.)

“I hope it doesn’t grow back like stubble.”

“It probably will.” Phil pat Dan’s hand where it rested on his chest.

With an itchy nose, Dan nuzzled it against Phil’s arm before scratching it with his fingernail.

“Well look forward to that.”

“I like stubble.”

“Yeah, on a man’s face, not his legs.” Dragging Phil’s arm behind him, Dan pulled Phil to hug him, like a giant teddy bear. Phil sorted out the covers as Dan mumbled, “Not that I can grow a beard anyway.”

Kissing the back of Dan’s neck, Phil closed his eyes. “I like you, my hairless seal-smooth boyfriend.”

There was silence as Phil sighed against Dan, ready for sleep. Sex was exhausting.

“Phil.”

“Mm?”

“We haven’t eaten. Don’t fall asleep.”

“Oh right.” He went to sit up but Dan pulled him back down.

“In a minute,” he argued, sighing as Phil had into the pillow.

Phil nearly did fall asleep but he didn’t miss it when Dan eventually extracted himself from Phil’s arms and stood up, completely naked, his barer than bare legs scuttling towards the door. Phil smiled to himself, knowing he should never have worried about it, not with Dan. 


End file.
